


Now What

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta





	Now What

“Chop you better have bloody good reason for making us come to the chippy 9 in the mornin’!’

“Calm down Raemundo..I got some news that I need to announce”

One by one everyone started showing up the last one was Chloe…no surprise there

So as everyone got comfortable

Chops says “right you lot, the raves been called off”

There was a mixture of huhs? And why’s? and Finn seemed to look a little sad, was he really wanting to go to the rave that much?

And Chop said “I dunno know all the details, but has to with Kendo and a drug bust”

There seem to be a cloud of disappointment in the air and everyone sat in silence for a moment

That’s when Chop said “No need to fret my friends, instead we can all hang out at my house, me parents are away for the weekend anyway”

Everyone to agreed that it was a good idea, so we would all meet at chops house later that night

I had never been to Chops house before and come to think of I don’t think he ever mentioned his family or the fact that they were fucking rich.

As I walked up to the gate to be BUZZED in I felt completely out of place, as I was standing there Finn Strolled up and said “don’t worry, I had the same reaction” laughing awkwardly

I laughed out “good to know”

Just then the gates opened and we walked up the driveway in silence, we didn’t even have time to knock on the door before it swung open

“bout fucking time you two got here” Chop suggestively ushering us in

I laughed as me and Finn walked into the house

It was beautiful I had never seen anything like it, there was a double stair case and the ceiling was so high it hurt my neck to look up.

Finn said “come on, this way” tapping me on the arm

I followed behind him and we went into the living area where the rest of the gang were waiting

Chop had went all out for our little get together, I don’t think I’ve ever seen that much booze in my life.

It was a pretty relaxing evening we were all drinking at laughing and just having a really good time the only one who seemed a little off was Finn.

Every now and then I would catch him looking at me and I wondered if I had something on my face so I would ask Izzy.

Then something really odd happened I was drunkenly twirling around with Izzy and Chloe while Archie was singing a loud drunkenly horrible rendition of Champagne Supernova, and I saw Chop walk over to Finn and they were quietly talking, Finn was facing me but chop was sort of facing Finn, then Chop turned around and looked directly at me and gave me a small smile.

I had no idea what that was about, I was deep in thought wondering what was up with Chop in Finn when Izzy said “I think I’m going to be sick” holding her hand over her mouth

She rushed over to the bathroom and I followed closely behind, she threw up everything, but afterwards she let out a sigh of relief and said “Well now I feel tons better, I’m ready for round two” I just giggled and said “right whatever you say”

As we made our way back to the living area Chop asked if everything was alright I said “yeah she’s fine, said she was ready for round two” I laughed out

Chop blurt out “that’s my girl” and smiled awkwardly

I just gave him a knowing look

Chop nodded and smiled and said “alright everyone it’s time to play some games”

I thought ugh this is just stupid ploy so he can kiss Izzy why don’t they just tell each other how the feel already

But I’m one to talk, maybe I should tell Finn how I feel

So everyone’s standing around Chop and Archie asks “alright, what’s the game”

Chop said “I’m glad you asked, its new game I invented it’s a mix between spin the bottle and truth or dare’

I said “what”

Chop said “everyone sit I’ll explain the rules”

Everyone sat down on the ground and Chop explained that you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you asked them truth or dare and they pick and you can ask them anything or make them do anything nothing is off limits.

Everyone seemed okay with the rules, but I was thinking fuck I know someone’s gonna ask me something stupid or make me do something embarrassing

The first person to spin the bottle was Archie

The bottle spun and it stopped on Izzy

Archie Said “truth or dare”

With no hesitation Izzy said “truth”

Archie said “Did you blow chunks in the bathroom earlier” laughing

“yep”

Chop said “no more stupid questions like that, NEXT”

Izzy spun the bottle it landed on me….ohhh FUCK

“Truth or Dare”

For some fucking reason my mouth said “dare”

Oh god here it comes make out with Finn or Archie…Fuuuuck!

“hmmm….I dare you to..call a random number and sing a Spice Girls song”

Everyone including me was laughing and I said “no problem..but if any of mention me knowing one and I do mean one Spice Girls song, I will deny it until my very last breath” I said jokingly

So Chop dials a random number and everyone is staring at me, the phone is still ringing then

“hello”

And with all my heart I sang “If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends”

Everyone was laughing uncontrollably and I hung up quick because I started to laugh too.

Chop was laughing and said “alright, now let’s get back to the game and make interesting shall we?’

We sat down and I spun the bottle, it landed on Chop

“truth or dare” I said with a mischievous grin

“Dare Raemundo”

I laughed and said “alright” tapping my finger against my chin

I said “I dare you to slide down your banister..in nothing but your boxers”

With that Archie, Finn and Chloe were laughing and Izzys face turned bright red

Chop said “not a problem m’dear and winked at me”

I just shook my head laughing as we walked over to the staircase and Chloe came up behind me and whispered “why did you dare him to do that?”

I said “look at Izzy she’s blushing, she blatantly likes him so I wanted her to see if she sees something she likes, hoping it will give her a bigger push in Chops direction”

Chloe said “oh good thinking but do we have to watch?”

I said “um no we will just talk to each other and miss the whole thing” I laughed out

“because I don’t really wanna see that”

Chloe laughed “me either”

After chop got dressed we sat back down and he spun the bottle it landed on Finn

“Truth or dare” but as he said it glanced at me, that was weird

Finn said “truth” nervously

Chop said “hmm…Finny boy I’ll make it easy…so you fancy anyone at the moment?”

And Finn hesitated before saying “yep”

Chop said “do we know the lucky lass?” with a huge grin on his face

And Finn shuffled around and before he said anything Archie said “one question at a time”

Finn gave Archie Thankful look and with that Finn spun the bottle it landed on Chloe

“Truth or Dare”

“Dare”

She sounded way to excited to say dare I wonder what she thought he would say

“I dare you to put on Archie’s glasses spin around and walk up the stairs”

She laughed and took Archie’s glasses spun around got halfway up the stairs before saying “I’m gonna be sick” and with that she came back downstairs and took off to the bathroom chucking Archie’s glasses at him on the way by

Chop said “alright too many people are getting sick, lets relax and drink some more and watch a movie, yeah?”

While Chloe was still in the bathroom and Izzy and Archie lay out on the sofas Chop told Finn to go to the upstairs closet to get something for Chloe and Izzy’s stomach. Finn ran upstairs and Chloe came from around the corner and sat down on the sofa

Chop was sorting through the movies when he said “Rae, go check on Finn he’s been gone a while”

I said “okay”

And with that Archie sat up a spewed his gut all over the coffee table

I was glad to be going to check on Finn

I got to the top the stairs and turned left like chop said third door on the right and I opened the door and it was pretty dark in there I stepped in and said “Finn?”

Finn said “Rae! don’t let the..”

And the door shut

“what!? whats wrong!?”

“the door is locked it only opens from the outside”

“of fuck..now what?”

Finn said “how long you reckon until they come looking”

His voice seemd so far away how big is this room

I said chuckling “could be a while when I left Archie puked all over the coffee table”

Finn started to laugh

“Um…Finn”

“yeah”

“Is there not a light in here”

“not one I could find”

I laughed “great”

“why are you afraid of the dark?”

“um no”

“it’s just weird because I don’t know where you are, this room is bloody massive for a closet”

Then I felt a hand grab mine I jumped and Finn laughed

“Geeze.. how did you know where I was?”

“I always know where you are, girl”

What does that mean?? Girl??

“umm, okay”

He said “shall we sit?

“I guess it could be a while”

We slid down against the wall and he still had hold of my hand, but I let go pretending to adjust myself because all I needed was to start sweating or shaking because the fittest boy ever was holding my hand, then he would know for sure something was up.

“so…” he said

“so…”

“did you have fun tonight?”

“yeah I did, I didn’t actually think Chop would do that dare” I chuckled out

He laughed and said “at least he wasn’t naked this time”

I was laughing and said “yeah good thing”

“how about you, have fun”

“yeah it was a goodnight…I erm..uh didn’t know you could sing”

I scoffed and said “yeah, I don’t think what I did classifies as singing”

He laughed a little “well you have a really nice voice”

I nudged his shoulder with mine and said “thanks”

I’m glad it was dark or he would have seen how badly I was blushing

Then we sat in silence for a moment and it was nice to jus to sit and be in each others cmapny we had never really been left alone before

“I…um I’m glad that Archie stopped Chop form asking me who the name of the girl was that I fancy…”

“Yeah..why?

“Because I don’t know if she likes me as much as I like her and I didn’t want anyone to know until I know how she feels”

Oh great kill me now Finn, I’ll never have a chance with you knowing that you fancy another girl, not like I had a chance before but there was always hope.

“that makes sense”

“so, when you gonna man up and ask this girl if she likes you?” I said teasingly as I nudge is shoulder with mine

He said “I’m too afraid what if she doesn’t like me back… I really like her and I’m not so great with words”

“Finn, that’s ridiculous, you’re a great person and great friend she would be crazy not to like you”

I know I shouldn’t have said this next thing but sometimes my mouth just doesn’t shut up

“Do I know here? Maybe I can find out for you…ya know do some recon, it’ll give you time to think up something to say”

He laughed at that “yeah… you know her”

Oh fuck, I fucking new it, well him and Chloe being together is going to be difficult to watch, I know she clearly fancies him so I don’t know why he would be afraid to tell her

“Well, Finn if it’s who I think it is I can tell ya, she fancies you back”

With a way to excited voice for my heart to handle he said “Yeah!?”

And with not wanting it to sound like my hearts been ripped out I say “yep”

He then grabs my hand and said “Thanks Rae, I’m glad we had this talk”

“sure, no pro-“

And that was it Finn was kissing me, before I knew it we were laying down and he was on top of me..Finn Nelson hottest guy in Lincolnshire, kissing me Rae Earl.

After a few minutes we pulled a part and I sat up

He said “what? whats wrong?”

I said “you were talking about me?” shocked as all hell

“Well yeah Rae, who else would I be talking about” With a surprised tone in his voice

“I dunno I thought you meant Chloe”

He scoffed “why would you think I fancy Chloe’

I said “I dunno..why would I think you fancy me”

“oh my god Rae do you not Fancy me, did you really think I was talking about Chloe!? I’m sorry it’s just… you said, I thought…”

I grabbed for his hand but couldn’t find it but he found mine, fuck if only there was damn light so we could see each other

I said “No, Finn I do like you, have for a while now actually, I just didn’t think you liked me back”

He was rubbing my knuckles with his thumb and said “well I do like you, for a while now too actually”

And again I was glad the lights were out because I know my face was bright red, I’m surprised it didn’t light up the room

“so..”

“so..you wanna go out sometime”

“Like on a date?”

“No Rae…yes, on a date” he laughed out

“yeah that sounds nice”

He then found my face with his hands and pulled me in for another kiss when Chop opened up the door

“What the hell is taking you two so long, its been a half hour! left me all alone to clean up the mess down stairs, everyone’s passed out!”

“CHOP! DON’T LET THE DOOR SH..”

Slam the door shut

“Fuck” me and Finn said in unison

“what? Whats wrong?”

I said “the door only opens from the outside ya twat..were locked in again”

Chop said “is that so”

I said “yep”

“hmm, well what did you two do up here this entire time” in a cheeky voice

Once more thank the heavens there was no light because my face would have gave everything away and maybe the fact that Finn had his arm around my waist.

Finn spoke up and said “talked things out”

Chop said “oh so you finally told our Raemundo here how you feel, eh?”

“Chop you knew”

“course I did, why do you think I sent you to look for Finn”

“what!?”

“Well, it’s not like I planned it..okay well maybe a little, I mean, I told him just to go along with a plan I had to get you two alone..and it worked… better than expected to be honest with everyone getting sick..so I guess it was meant to be” he laughed on that last line

“So I guess we can go back down and watch a movie, unless you two wanna be alone” he said with a teasing voice and I just know he was wiggling his eyebrows

“How can we, the door is locked” I said

“well, Raemundo this is my house so it would make sense that I have a key” and I can hear keys dangling

I just laughed and then Finn grabbed my hand and squeezed it

Chop opened the door and we went back downstairs Finn smiled and let go of my hand to go to the bathroom

I turned around to see Chop with a huge grin

I walked over and said “thanks Chop”

“anything for you and Finny boy, Raemundo’

“the boy did nothing but talk about you non-stop when we were alone, I had to do something” he laughed

I laughed and said “hmm that’s funny because Izzy is the same way about you” and I winked at him he had a huge grin on his face

Finn came back and grabbed my hand and lead me to an empty sofa where we cuddled up next to each other he kissed me goodnight

As I lay there with my greek God boyfriend, I’m smiling thinking of ways to get Chop and Izzy together


End file.
